bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiryōkushi
The Kiryōkushi (気力主人, "Masters of the Living"; literally "Life Master") are spiritual beings that are said to be the oldest ancestors of the Quincy race and are also the natural enemies of the Sōzōshin. They were rumored to have all died off several thousand years ago. History Overview Standard Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption & Dominance Reishi Absorption: Kiryōkushi utilize the "particle" nature of spiritual energy; more specifically, they use Reishi as their source of power. By gathering it from their surroundings and combining it with their own inner strength, they can utilize the gathered energy for almost limitless purposes. Unlike Quincy, whom have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, to a sufficiently powerful Kiryōkushi, the rate at which they can absorb reishi and convert it into a form that is beneficial to them is not hindered by such means. Kiryōkushi can absorb the surrounding structures in places like Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, which are made up of reishi, breaking them down into reishi molecules and absorb them, collecting reishi and then transforming them into their strength. Essentially, Kiryōkushi were revered in legend as having complete reishi dominance, ideally making any spirit-based offensive against them futile, except by a Sōzōshin's hand; the reason for this, however, is unknown. *'Sklaverei' (聖なる奴隷, German for "Holy Slave"): Under Construction Reishi Manipulation Spirit Weapon: Similar to their Quincy descendants, Kiryōkushi can forge weapons from the reishi around them in conjunction with their own internal spiritual power. By using their ability to gather reishi, a Kiryōkushi can then form that into a multitude of weapons. A Kiryōkushi's Spirit Weapon is only limited by the user's level of spiritual power, meaning that so long as the user can continue to draw in reishi, they can form more elaborate and solid weapons. *'Tōtoi Tenshō' (尊い衝, "Sacred Heaven Piercer"): Kiryōkushi form projectile attacks like that of a Quincy's Heilig Pfeil. Because a Kiryōkushi typically will form melee-suited Spirit Weapons, the Tōtoi Tenshō is used by almost every Kiryōkushi as their exclusive method of long-range fighting. They are not limited to arrows, as they can appear as spears and javelins, among other possibilities. These projectiles are capable of seriously injuring and/or killing spiritual beings to a much higher degree than a Quincy's Heilig Pfeil can. Similarly, Tōtoi Tenshō can be generated by collecting reishi, absorbing reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy. Phase Changes of Reishi: Given the strange properties of Reishi when they are manipulated, a Kiryōkushi can ultimately form a limitless array of techniques from their dominance of reishi particles and their properties. Kiryōkushi, once they have absorbed a sufficient amount of reishi, can manipulate and change the phases of the reishi into different forms, similar to how matter in the Human World changes from liquids to solids to gases and the like. Kiryōkushi can freely alter the phases of reishi, changing how it is structured and what properties the newly-formed structure contains. Furthermore, depending on these changes is what results in the behavior of the Kiryōkushi's technique. *'Chiyosōi' (血装い, Blood Guise) is the Kiryōkushi technique that the Blut technique was modeled after by the Quincy, although the purpose of this technique does not mirror Blut. By channeling a steady flow of reishi particles in the phase state of "liquid" through the body's blood, they can initiate advanced healing to the point of high-speed regeneration. This is considered to be significantly superior to an Arrancar's high-speed regeneration, as Kiryōkushi actually "give life" to their own blood and thus can reconstruct damaged and/or destroyed vital organs. Only Jaken, Ryang Kaebaek, and the Juhabach have been noted to perform such a feat. *'Kegawayōsai' (毛皮要塞, "Skin Fortress") is a technique that the Stahlhaut was inspired by. It is likened to an Arrancar's hierro, albeit is considered to be far superior by Jaken. By liquefying reishi and saturating their own skin structure with it, a Kiryōkushi develops a powerful defense to nearly any sort of assault. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Sōzōshin and Shinigami barehanded. While this technique is exhibited by all Kiryōkushi to some degree, the strength of an individual's Kegawayōsai is entirely proportional to the potency of their reiryoku. In most cases, it can effortlessly stand up to the force of a released Zanpakutō, even against a Bankai. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Kiryōkushi alter reishi to cause a phase shift to turn it into a gas, which spreads out the reishi in the air around the Kiryōkushi. When this occurs, the reishi in the air are arranged in a way that allows a Kiryōkushi to glide through the air, picking up speeds that effortlessly outclass a Shinigami's Flash Step. By manipulating the "gas" form of reishi that the user creates, the Kiryōkushi can ride the spread-out reishi like a current of air and rides the current to their desired location, moving at immense speeds almost akin to teleportation. Like the air-walking skill displayed by most Arrancar and Shinigami, it can also be used to hover or fly for long distances. *'Ryūshīdō' (粒子放射, Particle Emmission; literally "Particle Movement"): By forming a centre of spiritual energy at their fingertips, or other places on their body, they can draw in and compress an exhorbant amount of reishi particles, forming a dense uniform ball of energy. At will, the ball will explode into a massive burst of spiritual energy, varying in color, aiming to eradicate an opponent(s) which has been designated by the Kiryōkushi. Core Alteration of Reishi Particles The act of altering the reishi at their smallest possible level is called Tenrai Hasshin (神の発振, Divine Oscillation). In deeper analysis, it is stated that similar to a theory in Physics that light can exist as both a wave and a particle, Sōzōshin and Kiryōkushi remain extreme opposites because the method at which they utilize each of their respective abilities mirrors this idea. Sōzōshin use reiryoku from within their body, which moves like a "sea of energy" within them, while Kiryōkushi absorb spiritual particles from their surroundings to utilize their abilities. In other words, Sōzōshin use the "wave" nature of spirit energy while Kiryōkushi use the "particle" nature of energy. Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): One of the highest level of techniques that a Kiryōkushi may be capable of utilizing, it uses the Kiryōkushi art of Tenrai Hasshin to its highest capabilities. By oscillating the reishi particles of the Kiryōkushi's body, they use an enhanced version of Hirenkyaku to actually cause a "split" during a moment at which the body enters a state of superposition. By doing so, it allows the multiple states of the Kiryōkushi's body to split, forming breathing and functional clones. Unlike Gemelos Sonído, which creates only afterimages, Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku forms actual clones that act of their own accord. The only way to eliminate a clone is to kill it the same way one would regularly kill a person, as because the fragile superposition is being maintained and split among multiple existences, each clone is essentially their own existence and must be eliminated one by one. It is possible to also utilize Zitterngöttlich among the clones, and reform into a single entity. Because of its difficultly, very few Kiryōkushi have ever been able to learn it, and those who do are revered as legend in Kiryōkushi and Quincy lore. Kiryōkushi are capable of either "tightening" or "loosening" the bonds between reishi particles in their body. While loosen or tighten are rather ambiguous terms in explaining the nature of this technique, essentially it means that a Kiryōkushi is able to either stop or allow the particles of another being from coming into contact with them. There exists two different techniques at which this principle is utilized. *'Heitentsūka' (閉店通過, "Closed Passage"): By causing the reishi in the body to compact as close as possible, the Kiryōkushi ends up hardening their entire body so that no attack is capable of harming them. Essentially, it is likened to that of an Arrancar's hierro, but is actually several times stronger. While in principle, it is similar to the Quincy's Blut technique, it actually enhances their body's durability and strength by several fold because the reishi are so close to eachother, they have achieved a 100% packing efficiency, making it seem as though their bodies no longer are comprised of individual reishi particles, but rather are one single spiritual entity. The use of this technique is noticed by the change in the Kiryōkushi's skin color, as the technique causes all parts of their body that the reishi particles are compacted together to 100% to turn into a midnight purple color, as opposed to the light blue color when used by Quincy. Heitentsūka causes the reishi particles to become so tightly packed, that their skin becomes hardened enough to do battle with swords and other weapons bare-handed. *'Kosukaishite' (超す介して, "Passing Through"): The opposite of Heitentsūka, Kosukaishite ideally "loosens" the bonds of reishi in the Kiryōkushi's body. Anticipating the position of each reishi particle in the opponent(s)'s body, when the latter comes into contact with the Kiryōkushi, they end up slipping right through the Kiryōkushi, as if the user was intangible. This is because the reishi particles are vibrating to a point that when they come into contact with other reishi, they cause those reishi particles to slip to the side of them, like water currents curving around large rocks in the middle of the river. Likewise, this allows a Kiryōkushi to pass through solid structures, such as walls. The result of the Kiryōkushi doing this is that opponents are unable to make physical contact with their bodies, causing all of their physical attacks to pass right through. However, spiritual attacks such as Getsuga Tenshō which utilize the "wave" nature of spiritual energy can still do damage even while Kosukaishite is active. However, as it was shown, certain masters of the Kosukaishite technique can add additional oscillations to their reishi, which somehow have the effect of placing those reishi into superposition states, which allow even wave-like attacks to pass right through their body. In addition, for a Kiryōkushi to make physical contact with an opponent, they must deactivate the technique. Kasei The Kasei (化生, "Evolution") is a transformation achieved when a Kiryōkushi undergoes training, as Jaken states, to "deepen their souls". Unlike how the Sōzōshin and Shinigami "reach out and form extensions of their souls", the Kiryōkushi instead "draw in and deepen their own souls". In doing so, the Kiryōkushi can actually give birth to deeper levels of the soul through intense meditation in which Kiryōkushi can collect reishi and mix it within their own energy levels peacefully. If the soul is to change, then the person is to change. When Kiryōkushi attempt to delve within and draw on those deeper soul levels, they undergo a metamorphosis, similar in idea to a Shinigami's Bankai. Doing so typically allows for a five-to-ten factor of power augmentation, among aquiring stronger and further refined versions of their initial abilities as well as new techniques altogether. Kiryōkushi can deepen their souls as many times as their base soul can handle, meaning that a sufficiently powerful Kiryōkushi can potentially have multiple Kasei releases. Most Kiryōkushi, however, only possess one Kasei transformation, while those like Jaken possess three. Banshinka (卍進化, "Final Evolution"): Designed to rival the Sōzōshin's Sinsaeng Jeongsu, the Banshinka is the Kiryōkushi's "final" use of Kasei. Notable Kiryōkushi Behind the Scenes